Four Day Plan
by Contagious-Anime-Obsession
Summary: Wendy's got a crush on Romeo, so Mira, Lucy, and Levy decide the best plan of action is the Four Day Plan. Will it work, winning Wendy Romeo's heart? Plus, some of the excuses might pull two other people a little closer together.


It started by asking for help. Asking for help is a good thing, but Wendy really should have found better people to ask than Lucy, Mirajane, and Levi.

"Can…can I ask you something?" the little blue-haired mage asked, wringing her wrists and blushing like she had been standing to close to Natsu. "Sure." Lucy said, and all three of the friends – Lucy, Levy, and Mira – turned to look at her.

"Well, I kind off have a crush." She whispered, and Lucy and Levy had to press their hands over Mira's mouth to keep her from screaming in delight. "Who is it?" Levy asked her, wondering if maybe she too should tell her friends about her crush on Gajeel (you know I just HAD to put that in there). "R…Romeo." She said shyly, and Mira's mouth once again needed to be covered.

"What should I do?" Wendy asked the three older girls. AAnd for a moment she swore she saw a evil glint in their eyes. "Make a 4 day plan, of course." Lucy said cheerfully, as if that was the totally obvious thing to do. "A what?" Wendy asked the blonde. "A plan, where you make hints over the course of 4 days. And, afterwards, you confess. 85% of the time, the boy is so totally head-over-heels for you by then, he askes you 1st; 13% of the time, the girl actually has to ask him and he says yes." "And the other 2%?" Wendy asked, confused. Levy smiled as if she was amused. "Their gay."

So that is how the came to this:

_**Wendy's 4 Day Plan**_

_**1. Use a name that corresponds to his (aka Juliette)**_

_**2. Go on an easy quest with him**_

_**3. Ask him to go to lunch with you**_

_**4. Show jealousy over him**_

The girl smiled widely at the three older girls. "Let's start tomorrow!" She said happily. They all nodded, all four of them couldn't wait!

**Day 1:** "Hey, Master!" Wendy said as she came in for the day. "Hello, Wendy." The tiny, bading man replied. Lucy walked up, wrapping an arm around the Dragon Slayer's shoulders. "She's going by Juliette for the day, M." She said, grinning mysteriously. Fairy Tail's master raised an eyebrow, before nodding. Then, to make it even better – or worst, depending on your point of view – Mira whispered something in his ear.

The Master nodded, and jumped up on the 2nd floor railing. "Guild!" He yelled for their attention, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look up at him. "For today, we shall be calling Ms. Marvell by the name Juliette." Then, he hopped down again.

The guild started asking questions to each other. Why are we doing that? I wonder if there's a special reason? Yatta yatta yatta. Wendy, or Juliette, and her three conspirators "inconspicuously" stood near Romeo to see his reaction. Romeo put a finger to his chin for a second, and said outloud to himself "I wonder why that sounds familiar?" Before shrugging. All four girls faced palmed.

_**Use a name that corresponds to his (aka Juliette) = **__FAILED_

**Day 2**

Wendy had spent the last two hours getting up the courage to approach the young fire Wizard at his table. Once he was all alone, she finally took a deep breath and walked up to him. I looked up at her and smiled. "Hey, Wendy."

With a determined look on her face, she held up a flyer from the request board. "Would…would you help me go on a quest?!" she said, saying the words quickly. Romeo looked shocked for a moment, then grinned. "Sounds fun!" He replied.

Just before sunset, the two returned to the quild, smiling. "That was SOOOOOOO much fun!" Wendy said, giggling. "The way that the old man kept falling on his face, HILARIOUS!" Romeo said, laughing as well. As they entered the guild, Wendy was to busy giggling at the funny things Romeo was saying, to notice her three VERY CREEPY friends watching her from behind the bar counter.

"Well, I say this went well." Mira said, looking pleased. "I can't wait for tomorrow!" Levy added, trying to keep her voice down, but failing miserably. "Guys," Lucy started. "We should really stop this. We look like stalkers."

_**Go on an easy quest with him =**__COMPLETE_

**Day 3**

The next day, the four girls were huddled in a corner, whispering. "How am I suppose to just ASK him to lunch with me?!" Wendy hissed at the older girls. A light bulb went on over Levy's head. And I mean, she literally used her word magic to make a light bulb over her head.

"I have an idea!" The blue haired book worm said, happily. "We see that," Lucy said, wondering how the girl didn't notice that they could all SEE the light bulb. Levy jumped to her feet and dragged Wendy over to where Romeo was reading a book.

"Oh, Romeo!" Levy said, in a sing-song voice. "Yeah, Levy-chan?" He asked her, looking up from his book. Romeo was one of the very few members of Fairy Tail to actually use honorifics. "I was suppose to go out to lunch with Wendy today, and she was really looking forward to it. But, I suddenly have to go on a quest with…" Levy's lightning fast mind came up with a very helpful fill in. "…Gajeel." She said smiling, grabbing the Iron Dragon Slayer's arm and pulling him over next to her.

"I was wondering if you would do me a favor and go with her instead." Romeo looked at the beaming bookworm for a minute, before shutting his book. "Sure, no problem, Levy-chan." Wendy was blushing madly at the sudden turn of events.

"Great, thanks Romeo! Shall we go, Gajeel." Levy pranced out the door, dragging Gajeel by the arm, and waving a request form at Mira as she went. Jet and Droy starred, on the brink of tears, as she went.

During the course of their "date", Wendy found Lucy and Mira hiding in the bushes, Romeo kicked Natsu at least two streets away for spilling his food, and Erza decided to join them for some cake. The day ended with Romeo walking Wendy back to the Fairy Tail girl's dorm-building. "Sorry for the horrible lunch, Romeo-kun." Wendy said, looking very gloomy. Romeo laughed, "It was the best date ever in my opinion." He waved goodbye to her as she walked into the dorm. It wasn't until she was back in her room that she realized he had called it a date.

_**Ask him to go to lunch with you**_

**Day 4**

As Wendy made her way to the guild that morning, she could have sworn that she was hyperventilating. It was the LAST DAY of the plan! She was supposed to show jealousy over him, which wouldn't be too hard. She was always getting jealous, over the most stupid things.

She'd be jealous when he talked to Mira or Levy, even though they were too old for him, and he thought of them more as sisters. She felt the stupid green monster in her chest when he practiced with Natsu or went on quests with his friends. But she was way more tuned in hiding the jealousy than showing it. But it couldn't be that hard.

She'd only been in the guild an hour when it happened.

Laxus came up behind her and ruffled her hair. He always did this, and she kind of liked it. It made her feel as if she had a older brother, which was always how Laxus treated her.

"Hey, squirt. See you haven't grown an inch yet. Better get on it, or you'll be a midget forever." He said, with his big, teasing smile on his face. Playfully, Wendy puffed out her cheeks and yelled that she wasn't a midget OR a squirt. The, Romeo stepped in.

"Leave her alone, Laxus." He called from his table, putting down his book. "Or what, Spark?" Laxus asked, sticking his tongue out at the kid. "I'll kick your ass, that's what." Romeo shoot back. "Couldn't even if you tried." Laxus continued to tease.

With that, Romeo launched himself from his table. Before Laxus could move, and without activating his fire, the boy delivered a swift kick to the blonde's jaw. Before Laxus had even hit the floor, Romeo pulled Wendy toward his and kissed her. Full on the lips, without warning, in front of the WHOLE guild.

"So, I'm guessing their wasn't really a need for the four day plan?" Levy said, her head tilted in wonder. "Nope!" Mira said, smiling adorably. "Well, not THIS time." Lucy said. She and Mira turned to look at Levy, that evil gleam in their eye returning. "But what about you and Gajeel?" They said at the same time, creeping Levy out.


End file.
